Refrigerators often include ice makers for making ice. The making of ice can be an energy intensive function which can reduce the energy efficiency of the refrigerator. In some refrigerators, ice is made in an ice tray and then the ice removed from the ice tray through a twisting motion applied to the ice tray. Using a motor to provide this twisting motion to the ice tray can be a significant expenditure of energy. One alternative is to use heaters to heat the ice mold in order to release the ice. This is another example of a method which uses high energy. What is needed is improved ways of making ice and removing ice from an ice mold.